Tears of an Angel Rewrite
by NaLu4Eva
Summary: Forgotten and tossed aside by people she loves loves, Lucy decides to embrace her true power, but the the tears that role down her cheecks are those of a Pure Heart Angel
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak, loneliness and betrayal were all she felt. Why did it happen to her; her mother was dead, her father didn't care and now her best friends have betrayed her. Lucy Heartfillia sat in a daze in her apartment, the events of that day kept replaying in her mind. Lucy was sat at her usual place at the bar, not that annoying in the guild actually noticed of course. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas , Lucy had become nothing but a shadow in the guild. No one talked to her, or even looked at her. Since this was nothing new to her because of the way her father treated her, Lucy was able to ignore the panging pain in her chest, the aching pain in her chest. However this became impossible when her best friend started dating Lisanna. Lucy couldn't understand why she felt unbearable pain when she saw her best friend and Lisanna together, well it was more like she refused to admit the reason she felt such pain. She never thought the pain she felt could get any worse but that all changed the day she was able to speak to her best friend and partner Natsu Dragneel for the first time in three months.

"_Hey Natsu"_

Natsu turned away fronm is daily fight with this long-time rival and friend Gray Fullbusuter.

"_Oh…Hey Lucy…What's up?_" Natsu's nervous behaviour immediately caught Lucy's attention, something was up and she was sure she wasn't going to like it. What she didn't know was that it was going to change her life forever.

"_Do you and Happy want to go on a mission with me?"_

Natsu's started rubbing the back of his neck and avoided her gaze, while Gray was looking in any direction but the direction Lucy was in.

"_Well you see, me, Ice Bucket, Happy and Ezra are going on a mission with Lisanna this afternoon."_

_ "Oh I see. How about we got on one when you come back?" _This it was Gray who spoke, he still refused to look at Lucy and his voice was filled with sorrow and what sounded like painful guilt.

"_Flame Brain added Lisanna to the team. Me and Ezra thought there were too many members in team, so we talked about it with the flaming idiot and we all agreed it would be better for you if you weren't on the team any more, since you wouldn't get a lot with the money being split 6 ways and you can't really do one of the higher paying missions by yourself" _Lucy had a fake smile on her as she slowly turned to face her best friend.

"_Nee_ Natsu we're still partners right?" No reply came from Fairy Tail's famous Salamander , he just continued to avoid Lucy's gaze.

_"Oh I get it I'm not strong enough to be in a team with you or be your partner" _Gray finally looked at Lucy the shock clearly visible on his face. The argument had gotten the attention of nearby guild members who were now listening.

_"Lucy that's not what I _" _Lucy cut off Gray's reply.

_ "No! You Listen To Me! You ignore ne fir three months and now you tell me I'm off the team because I'm too weak and you didn't even bother to tell me. And you!" _She turned her attention on Natsu who flinched_._

_ "I have put with barging in to my house eating my food, sleeping in my bead and getting less reward money because you destroyed most of the town on missions. Now you've repaid me by kicking me off the team and throwing away my friendship, I thought you of all people would treasure it. I thought you would be the person I could count on if I needed help but instead you betrayed me." _ She turned away and started to head towards master

"_Luce I'm….." _Lucy turned on her heel and looked at Natsu with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"Natsu don't you dare tell me your sorry because you're not! And you lost the right to call me Luce, you lost that right the day you forgot about me. I know you love Lisanna and you missed her but that wasn't and excuse for what you did." _ She turned to the rest of the guild and yelled "_It wasn't an excuse for any of you!" _ Without saying another word Lucy made her way towards master who was sitting on the bar and had been watching the whole commotion. He was the only one who noticed Lucy, but due to her request he hadn't mentioned anything to the guild. When Lucy had finally got to the bar she only said two words. "_Sacred Heart"_

Lucy came out of her daze and looked beside her at the sword, dagger, sheath of arrows and bow. She had only really meant to take the sword 'Sacred Heart'. Had she made a mistake in choosing this path?.

"_I don't think so. I've been waiting ages for you to accept who are you" _

Lucy turned ger gaze towards the kitchen and a met a pair of crystal blue eyes. A young woman with beautiful long blond wavy hair was stood in the kitchen doorway.

_I know you have Sakura."_


	2. Hard Truths

Chapter 2

It had been only been a few hours since the commotion in the guild. A lot of things had happened since then, not that Lucy could recall anything that had happened, she couldn't even remember getting home. Lucy was sat her bed at home looking at her kitchen doorway to which the girl named Sakura had vanished. She knew the Sakura of course, the immortal had helped Lucy train and control her powers, and yes I said immortal: Sakura was displeased when Lucy decided to seal her powers. From her place on the Lucy could hear the banging of pots and plates and soon came the delicious smell of food. Lucy hadn't realised how hungry she was until the smell of soup hit her nose, her stomach started complaining which caused her to blush, because even though there was a distance and a door between her and kitchen, Lucy knew the immortal had enhanced hearing and could hear her quite clearly. After a few minutes Sakura came through the door with a steaming hot bowl of soup and a big piece of bread

"Sorry you have to cook for me Sakura "

Lucy took the bowl from Sakura and hesitantly took a sip: mm chicken noodle. Sakura made sure Lucy was eating before she answered.

"It's fine I got hungry while hungry while you were … uhmm daydreaming, I didn't want to disturb you so I made some soup. It's not that bad is it?"

Sakura had noticed that Lucy had stopped eating her soup and was staring out the window. Lucy turned back Sakura and gave her a sad smile.

"No it's delicious; I'm just wandering if I shouldn't go to the guild for a couple of days"

Sakura looked at Lucy with a guilty expression

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell that Leo and Virgo visited."

"What! How come I didn't notice?"

"Well you were kind off out of it Lucy, they were worried so I told them what happened and they may have gotten mad and went to the guild."

"What! Why would you let them do that?"

Without waiting for a reply Lucy got up and ran out the door spilling her soup in the process, she didn't even bother to lock her door. However her main concern was stopping her spirits from causing a bloodbath.

At the guild

Since Lucy had her outbreak earlier, the guild hadn't been the same, Team Natsu had been ordered to disband due to the way they had treated their fellow member. Everyone blamed the team for what had happened, but they all knew it was partly there fault as well. The guild had become quiet the only sound to be heard were people going up to the bar to order drinks. That was until the guild doors slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang. In the doorway stood a very pissed off Loke and Virgo, which was not good news for the guild, since they all but had them fight knocked out of them.

"You bastards how could you do that to her! Hasn't she been through enough pain without you god damn son of a bitches forgetting her!"

Loke's voice was murderous and angry, t reflected the true pain lucy had been going through, because the lion spirit hadn't been this angry with anyone before, especially his friends, The fact that he was mad enough to want to kill them meant that the situation was worse than they thought.

"You bastards boke my master, YOU BROKE HER!"

Natsu got up from wearing he was sitting with his team or should I say ex-team and work up to the two celestial spirits, which wasn't the wisest idea considering he was the main cause of Lucy's pain and the fact that he was close enough for the two spirits to hit him.

"Loke please let me explain…." Natsu was cut off by a punch in the gut by Loke and a kick in the face by Virgo.

"You really think that you deserve for us to let you explain your side of the story after what you did to Hime-sama. We felt something was wrong with her so we went to check up on her, what we found was a shell of Hima-sama, the Hima-sama we know is gone. When we left her she didn't even know we were there! This stopped Natsu in his attempt to get up from the floor. The spirits hadn't really hurt the dragon slayer, however once they started talking about Lucy he couldn't bring himself to get up. He knew he had hurt her, to say he was a little regretful might have been overstatement, if he would allow him to be with Lisanna, he would have done it again, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the blond celestial mage.

What Virgo had said about Lucy had somewhat shocked him and as far as he could tell the whole guild. The guilt which was only a little drip before had now become a trickle. Ezra who had stayed quiet through both ordeals finally spoke, voicing the question in every guild members mind. Her voice was full of shock and reflected the expression on her face.

"What do you mean she's only a shell?"

The spirits didn't bother to answer her thought they both knew that Ezra became a her 'demon' self when ignored. At that moment they didn't care, she was someone who hurt their master, so they were immune to the gaze that made people tremble before her.

"I demand you answer me"

Bu the spirits still refused to answer her they just gave her a cold hard stare. Master Makarov sighed from his place on the bar. It was obvious that the spirits weren't going to answer any questions if they concerned Lucy. After another sip of his beer Master decided it was time to intervene.

"Ezra! That's enough! The spirits are under no obligation to answer your questions as Loke said before you roe his master."

" Master I don't…." Ezra had started to interrupt but was soon was soon cut off again by master

"Don't interrupt me child! Anyone with a soul as gentle as Lucy's would take awhile to get over a betrayal of this magnitude. The Lucy we know is gone and you brats are to blame."

Natsu slowly turned his gaze towards the lion spirit

" what does he mean?" He was quickly knocked to the floor again by another punch in the afec.

"what do you care Salamander, she means shit to you remember?"

"I still consider her my friend!" Natsu was back on his feet only to be knocked down yet again by Loke.

" If you were truly Hime-samas feiend you wouldn't have forgotten her, you wouldn't have replaced her , you wouldn't have called her weak, espically since you don't know everything about her!.

"so Natsu you call that friendship, I've seen you treat enemies with more compassion."Loke punched Natsu once again, but this time Natsu didn't bother getting back up, he just sat there. The trickle of guilt he had felt had now become a river that consumed him. He felt like he was drowning, yet the only water touching him was the tears that were running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me too say? I just want to help Lisan-" Natsu was cut off by Loke hitting him with his Regulas Impact.

" Don't give me that crap you flaming bastard. Lisanna is my friend too, she may be your girlfriend, but she has a brother and sister. Lucy has no family, you were all she had and now she has no one, she's alone , the person she fell for betrayed her and now she is alone.

Natsu looked at the lion spirit with confusion covering his face like a mask , It was soon replaced with shock and a look that even the dragon slayer himself couldn't explain as he realised what Loke had said. He was about to ask if what he had said was true, when both spirits faded away. In their place stood the blond celestial mage with tears streaming down her cheeks as she said:

I guess you know how much you've hurt me nee Natsu"

"Luce I never"

Lucy hit Natsu with such force that he hit the guild wall hard enough to make the wall crack and to leave his imprint in it.

"I told you never to call me Luce again, you lost that right"

Natsu looked at the blond age in amazement; she had never hit him so hard before. Maybe she had been train while she was…well forgotten.

"Wow Luce when did you become so strong?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and mentally face palmed at the idiocy of the pink haired mage in front of her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you have no right to call me Luce! You don't know everything about me Natsu, I've kept secrets from you. My true abilities being one of the things I kept secret. My true power is not something I want, I'm actually scared of it, because if I lose control for a second I could hurt even kill someone I cared about. So I had it sealed away that is until you called me weak, I wanted to prove to you so bad that I wasn't weak: I acted without thinking and undid the seal. I don't want this power Natsu and you drove me to realise it. So if accidently kill someone close to me because I lost control, it'll be on you."

"Why wouldn't you be able to control your magic Luce?"

A cold giggle came from the doorway followed by a soft voice.

" You really don't listen do you baka-chan. The angel slayer told you not to call her Luce"


End file.
